


Lake Stilwater

by DarcSarc (Sarosia)



Series: Little Bits [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boats, Gen, Horror, Nazis, Post WW2, Short, WW2, World War II, germans, post dangerous experiments, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/DarcSarc
Summary: "You cannot do this to me!" The woman stood on the deck of a ship carrying the name Himmeltür on its side.
Series: Little Bits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576819





	Lake Stilwater

"You cannot do this to me!" The woman stood on the deck of a ship carrying the name _Himmeltür_ on its side. The _Himmeltür_ had been a ship used for research in World War II. Once the war was over, many other countries stepped in to give Hitler's scientists a new life. The United States was one of the first offering secret jobs to the people who had hurt so many.

Gerda Meyer had been part of a program with little information about it anywhere. It was in one of the more eclectic branches the Nazis had employed. Gerda and her husband had signed the contract together. It meant giving up their family. It meant giving up the only country they'd known. The _Himmeltür_ was immediately moved into American waters before the inland move.

Now, Gerda found herself strapped to the ship that she had sold her life for. Every minute brought her closer to joining her husband in the afterlife. If that's even where he'd gone. She didn't know anymore. Gerda had never bought into supernatural excuses for common things. It made it hard to reconcile the truths she knew with any kind of religion. So she stopped trying. Hadn't tried in years. There were things outside understanding, though. She'd _seen_ them.

The group of men on a second ship watched her thrash her body against the ropes in another attempt to get free. Their engines put more distance between them and the _Himmeltür_.

"Please, don't do this!" She continued in a string of guttural German words that made Colonel Tate think of a dog's bark. He'd always found it to be a disgusting, almost primitive language. It was a pity that they hadn't been wiped out completely during the second war. In English, "We sacrificed for you! My husband's life! My entire team..."

"Sir," Grady, one of the youngest men there, spoke up, "I was assigned to Mrs. Meyer. She never came into contact with it."

"It's better this way." Colonel Tate said. "We can't risk the discovery by anyone of what happened here. The rest of her life would be spent in one of the dark holes and in spite of what you might think of me, Grady, I am a merciful man."

Colonel Tate held out a hand. "Macready."

The man handed the small control box to the Colonel without a word. Grady studied his face and couldn't find a single ounce of regret there. His skin was ashen - as they all were in the torchlight - and his face dutifully blank.

Seeing that they were set on letting her die here, Gerda began screaming at them. "You dirty fucking American pigs!"

Lieutenant Donovan began to pray. "Our Father, who art in heaven..."

"The price on your heads will be much higher than what they put on mine!" Gerda screamed.

Colonel Tate flipped open the compartment that housed a single switch. He was going to begin the countdown with the standard, 'ten,' but changed his mind. This was a dirty, distasteful thing he was about to do and using _their_ words was a good way to separate himself from it. He also shortened the countdown. They were far enough away, now. _"Fünf."_

"...hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come..."

"God does _not_ fault the gun when it is the finger that pulls the trigger!" Gerda's voice was becoming hoarse, but it was the only action she could take. "A finger attached to the hand that is America!"

" _Vier._ "

"...Thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven..."

"We will share a cell in Hell, you and I!"

" _Drei._ " Colonel Tate tensed his thumb on the switch. A little more pressure and this part would be over.

"...and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those that trespass against us..."

"Sir!" The word shot out of Grady. "There is another way!"

Gerda Meyer fell silent. She locked eyes with Colonel Tate as he said, " _Zwei._ "

A heavy _whump_ from beneath the black water shook the _Himmeltür_. Within a second, the ship - and Gerda - found themselves enveloped in a white vaporizing light. When it faded, the men stood vigil over the ship slowly disappearing into the lake.

Once it dipped beneath the surface, Colonel Tate turned to face his men. For five years, they had spent almost every minute together looking after the scientists and their 'project.' They had become a family with the Colonel at the head because outside this group, there was no one. The Colonel gave a small nod and Lieutenant Donovan began a new prayer.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil..."

Grady and the others shared an uncomfortable look. Something else was happening and Grady's intuition was screaming at him to jump in the water. To swim to safety because this was very _very_ wrong.

In a quiet voice, the Colonel said, "Macready... _Eins_."

This _whump_ came from beneath them. Grady had enough time to open his mouth, but not enough to scream.

Lake Stilwater had returned to its original peace an hour after the second ship disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Daily posts died out two days in, but I have returned! There will be an update on Seven Lives soon. This here is a short I wrote for the prologue of another story, but it didn't fit the story much even though I loved this little short. Kudo, Comment, Subscribe and I will consider adding to this if there's interest. Also may do a rewrite of this one as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow.


End file.
